


SVU Compilation

by jewishbarba



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewishbarba/pseuds/jewishbarba
Summary: This is a collection of all of the works I've written as part of requests that have NOT already been uploaded to AO3 because I'm in the process of deleting my old tumblr but don't want to lose what I've written.





	SVU Compilation

**Author's Note:**

> if it’s not too much trouble then, when you have the chance can you write something for Sonny helping an nb reader who’s struggling bc people won’t respect the fact that they’re nb? (request from user lesbiancarisi)

“Hey, I’m home.”

“In here.” It was the type of night where… as soon you came home from work, you hopped straight into your pajamas (a too big sweatshirt and a pair of Sonny’s sweatpants) and crawled into bed to watch your comfort shows.

“That kinda day, huh?” He asked as he came through the bedroom door, his tie hanging loose around his neck and his shirt halfway unbuttoned.

“Yep,” you gave him a forced smile as you popped a piece of popcorn in your mouth.

“Wanna talk about it?” He pressed as he tossed his shirt and tie in the laundry bin, wiggling out of his pants and tossing them in the bin. “Or do you just wanna cuddle?”

“Both?” You moved the popcorn bowl to the nightstand, patting the bed invitingly.

“Vent to your heart’s content,” he said as he jumped onto the bed, landing almost right on top of you. (You didn’t know if he was trying to land on you or it was an accident).

“I just… I’m used to everyone at work ignoring my pronouns and ignoring I’m nonbinary so I don’t know why it’s upsetting me so bad today. It has just been wearing on me. I try to be nice with gentle corrections - like, ‘oh hey I actually use they and them’. But they just brush me off. They’ll say ‘I’m sorry, I’ll do better next time’ which would be fine but then they never do. And it’s just so frustrating and hard to focus on doing my job right when no one will respect me.” The words flew out of your mouth before you even had time to process what you were saying and you felt guilty for loading all of that onto Sonny but at the same time you felt… so much lighter. Before it felt like you were carrying around a 50 pound weight and now… nothing. Still… “Sorry for all of that, Sonny. I know it’s not your fault.”

“There’s no need to apologize. I asked,” he sat up and dragged you into his arms. “But I hear you and I’m here for you. I don’t know how it feels and I’m not going to pretend that I do, because I don’t,” he said, combing a hand through your hair and down your back. “And I’m not trying to make light of the situation by saying this… but I think I could arrest them for a hate crime.”

“Thank you, Sonny, but I don’t think that’d make things better.”

“I know,” he pressed a kiss to the top of your head, “but you could file a complaint with H.R. if they have an anti-discrimination policy.” He shrugged his shoulders as he fell back on the bed, dragging you on top of him. “Otherwise, you’re stuck with me coming up with ridiculous gender neutral names to call you,” he added. “How do you like ‘cuddle buddy’?”


End file.
